bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fujimaru Kudō
Translations of items in the article At Arrancar109's request, I'm checking into errors and missing kana/kanji here. For more data on a similar page, check out http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Matsuri_Kudo. Boldfaced elements represent the boldfaced elements in the article for easier browsing; however, my entries below are my suggestions for what the article's entries should be changed to. Here we go: Fujimaru Kudō (宮能藤丸 Kudō Fujimaru) Ryūjōmaru (竜条丸 Dragon Brander) Kokyū Ryūjōmaru (虎糾竜条丸 Tiger-seeking Dragon Brander) Kokyū Zesshō (虎糾絶衝 Tiger-seeking Finishing-thrust) Notes jō in Ryūjōmaru can mean both "article, item" and "stripe, streak; ray (of light)." I chose "brand" because it covers all these, in English, nicely: "article, item" (brand as in a type of thing), "stripe, streak; ray of light" (brand as in a mark, and the thing used to make this mark). "Brand" became "Brander" in the final name used above because I "translate" the masculine name suffix ''-maru'' with the all-purpose English suffix ''-er''. The element ''-kyū'' is generally "seek, ask," whence the translation "tiger-seeking" for Kokyū. Also note that in Asian folklore, the dragon and the tiger are mortal enemies, like the mongoose and the cobra. Thus, Fujimaru's Zanpakutou is the "tiger-seeking," and his sister's (see her article) is the "dragon-seeking." Zesshō is made up of zetsu "finish, cut off (so as to bring to an end)" + shō "clash, (piercing) thrust"--the same as in Getsuga Ten'shō''. For much more explanation on these elements, please see '''Matsuri Kudō's article's Talk Page in the link at the top, underneath my header. Note also that since I focused on these items, I wasn't looking for any other mistakes in the article--especially grammatical etc.--so I might've missed some. I leave these reasons here, but I'll leave the actual editing to others, lest I somehow unknowingly violate templates like Twocents was angry at me for doing earlier. Let me know if you have any questions. Adam Restling 12:43, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Can anyone add the kanji and translation of the shikai ability? Can anyone add an image of Fujimaru using shunko?D38edooa 22:32, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Different Shikai Abilities for each type of Shikai I think this has been overlooked by almost, if not, everyone. Every Type (Power, Tech, Speed) of Shikai has a different special ability. The only one I've found so far is Ryutensengoku (or however it is spelt), and that is for Fujimaru's Power-Type Shikai. Gold3263301 22:05, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hiragana Hey I'm new here and I noticed that the Hiragana underneath Fujimarus profile picture is wrong the Hiragana says くどう まつり '' This translates as Kudo Matsuri So shouldnt this be changed to 'くどう ふじまる? Ruki-Chan 16:50, June 14, 2010 (UTC)'' Can you please raise the issue in our translation corner where wiki editors with Japanese skill can verify what you are saying. The rest of us don't have a clue and so can't contribute anything meaningful to this discussion. Thank you. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 16:59, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I'll do it. Yeah, you're right, it is the same as on Matsuri's page. Thanks for letting know, but yeah, Tinni is correct. Many of us here don't know Japanese, so our Translation Corner was formed to help solve issues regarding Japanese-to-English translations, kanji writing, and hiragana writing. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 18:24, June 14, 2010 (UTC) They confirmed it on the Translation Corner, so I've made the change. くどう ふじまる is correct. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 21:17, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Images Can anyone add these shikai and gigai images? I will try to get the images of Fujimaru using Shunko.D38edooa 22:07, June 19, 2010 (UTC)